Battle of Loves
by Inuyasha is so hot
Summary: This story is about Kagome. Inuyasha blocks the well and she can't ever get back home. She runs away. Then she runs into Rin. Then Sesshoumaru. Her and Rin go to Keade and Sesshoumaru comes to get Rin. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"INUYASHA!" Kagome warned as Inuyasha held up a massive boulder ready to throw it into he well.  
"What are you gonna do? Sit me?" He said and threw the boulder into the well and wedged it tight. Kagome stood there watching him wedge it in the well tears welding in her eyes. She just couldn't believe he accaully blocked her way hom. She could never go home again. She broke down in tears. Sobbing heavily. "Kagome.. I didn't mean.. I mean don't cry... GAAHHH I cannot stand you crying." Inuyasha said Fustrated. He tried to calm her down and give her down. But it didn't work she cried more.  
"INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled and then ran off into the forest. Inuyasha's shoulders went down as did his ears. He then walked slowly tward Kaede's village. While Kagome ran farther into the forest. Shippo was the first out of Kaede's hut. But he stopped when he saw only Inuyasha walking to the hut.  
"Inuyasha where is Kagome?" He asked worried that something happened to his new mother.But Inuyasha just walked into the hut not paying any attention to the young kit. So Shippo ran into the hut and jumped ontop Sango's lap with Kirara.  
"Ahh it would seem Inuyasha and Kagome are having a lovers quarrl again." Miroku joked. But that only caused inuyasha to hit him over the head. As did Sango with the Hiraikotsu.  
"Shut up Miroku." Sango told him threating to hit him again.  
"Calm down Sango. I ment no harm I was just stating the ovious." Miroku told her trying to hide behind Kaede.  
While they where all threatening to hurt each other. Kagome was running farther and farther into the forest. She made it far into the forest before tripping over a root of a tree. Kagome then curled up into a ball and started to cry again. A few minutes later she sat up and noticed it was getting late. "I wonder where I am." She said softly. Then she noticed she was near a river. So she walks and sat next to it and looked at her reflection. "I can't get home anymore.. I wonder how they are doing right now." She sai and smiled a bit trying to picture what they were doing right now. As she was day dreaming of that a tig snapped and a young girl came out of the bushes. That brought Kagome out of the day dream. "Who are you young one?" She asked.  
"I am Rin." She said softly and rubbed her eyes. She too had been crying.  
"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked and stood up and walked tward Rin.  
"I am lost.." She said as she barried her face in Kagome's skirt crying.  
"It'll be ok. How about I help you find who your looking for?" She said to rin as she sat on her knees.  
"You would do that?" Rin asked cheering up.  
"Yep." Kagome told her and watched as Rin jumped up and down saying thank you thank you over and over. "Slow down. Well where was the last place you say them?" She asked.  
"In the clearing down there." Rin told her and pointed down river.  
"Ok lets go." Kagome told her and stood up. Kagome held onto Rin's hnd as they walked down the river tward the clearing. It took 15 minutes to get to the clearing and Rin told her all out different flowers and bugs she liked. "We are here and look theres a fire over there." Kagome smiled to Rin as Rin pulled her to the fire. But Kagome stopped once she saw who the girl traveled with. It was Lord Sesshoumaru.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru I found you!" Rin yelled and smiled to the cold demon siting under a tree near the fire.  
"Where have you been. Jakin has been looking for you." He told her in a deadly calm voice. "And why is my brothers wench with you?" He added in a tone that made Kagome shiver.  
"She helped me find you... I am sorry for running off Mi'Lord." She told him looking at Kagome then Sesshoumaru.  
"I see. Well then you know now not to run off." He told her. "Next time you might not be so lucky to have help. You might just be eating." He added. After that was said Kagome started off.  
"Mi'Lord may Kagome stay the night with us?" Rin asked and looked at Kagome. Kagome stopped dead. She turned around and looked at Rin then at Sesshoumaru. She didn't know what he might say but didn't want to find out either. "She can sleep by me.. Pleeaasse?" She begged.  
"I don't want to be a bother.." Kagome said trying to weasel her way out of it afraid Sesshoumaru might take this chance to kill her. She didn't want to die at the hands of the coldest demon in the western lands.  
"I do not care." He told Rin. "Just stay out of my way." He warned Kagome. He didn't have to tell her twice. Later in the night while everyone was asleep Kagome awoke to a weird sound. It was like a groan of pain. So she got up and walked tward it. She hid in a bush and saw sesshomaru and Jakin wherte talking.  
"Why not kill her. Then Inuyasha will give up." Jakin told him.  
"No we will not kill her." Sesshoumaru hit Jakin with his staff. Jakin made a groan of pain.  
"So that was the sound." Kagome whispered to herself. But that was a big mistake. Sesshoumaru looked directly at her but did not see her.  
"Come out here." He said simply as he watched the bush she hid behind. But Kagome didn't she just tried to crawl back away from him and the scene. "I said come." His voice sounded more angerier and made kagome jump slightly. Once she did not come out he used his supper speed to run and grab her by her collar and held her up in the air.  
"Let me go!" She yelled at him. He did not but held her infront of him. She shivered abit getting scared of what he might do to her.She whimpered in fear of him.  
"What are you doing here?" He commanded her. She didn't speak. When she didn't talk he asked her again in a tone that was deep and angery. "I asked you what are you doing here?" He dammanded.  
"I hear a sound and I went to check it out." She told him softly. "Let me go please.. You are hurting me." She begged. He then dropped her down on her butt.  
"Go before i change my mind." He ordered. So she ran as fast as she could. But she ran into Rin while trying to leave.  
"Where are you going Big sister?" She asked.Kagome looked to her sadly.  
"I am leaving. You can come if you want. It is too dangerous for me here. It may be too dangerous for you as well." Kagome told her and hugged her close.  
"I want to go with you Sister Kagome." Rin told her. "Please?" She begged. Kagome smiled at her.  
"You may. But we must hurry. Lets go now." She told Rin and Rin nodded and grabbed a blanket and fallowed Kagome off. They traveled far into the night and into the morning untill Rin complained of wanting to lay down. So Kagome smiled and held her in her arms and kept walking. Allowing Rin to sleep in Kagome's arms. At noon Kagome and Rin arived at Keade's Village. She walked into her hut to find only Keade there. "Where is everyone Keade?' She asked. Keade jumped and stood up.  
"Child they are searching for you. Inuyasha told us this morning that you had run off." Keade told her. "You look horrible come and lay down they will be back soon for lunch." She told Kagome and let Kagome and Rin lay down on a mat. A few hours later Inuyasha and all of them came back and saw Kagome and Rin. Shippo ran to her and awoke her and Rin up by yelling.  
"Kagome your back!" The young kit screamed. Kagome sat up and hugged him sleepily.  
"Hello Shippo." She told him as she hugged him. Rin just hid behind Kagome shaking. "It is ok Rin these are my friends. They wont hurt you. This is Shippo. That is Sango. That is Miroku and that over there id Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's half brother." She told Rin. as she said the name of the person she also pointed. Rin just nodded. "And you guys this here is Rin." She told them smiling. As everyone said hello to each other.  
Later that night when they all were going to bed Inuyasha stood up catching a smell of something. He started to growl deep within his chest."Whats wrong Inuyasha? What do you smell?" Kagome asked him as she also stood. She was fallowed up by everyone.  
"Sesshoumaru." He said and ran out of the hut. Every one ran after him. Rin was giggling and holding Kagome's hand as they ran. They saw Inuyasha standing 15 feet away from Sesshoumaru and Jakin and Ah Un. Rin waved but held onto Kagome tightly. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Rin come." He said simply. But Rin did not come. When she didn't he began to take his sword out. There was going to be a fight on his hands then.  
Sorry but I have to go. This is end o the first chapter. Bye. Love ya all! 


	2. Chapter 2

Battle of loves part 2.

Rin staied by Kagome unmoving. Sesshoumaru was geting pissed by now. "I said come Rin." He said again. His patience running very thin. But Rin staied by her new big sister.  
"No!" She yelled at him holding onto Kagome tightly. Kagome kneeled down to her and held her close.  
"Leave Sesshoumaru she wants to stay!" Kagome yelled to him. She picked Rin up and started off to the hut. But she didn't get far by the time sesshoumaru flew infrount of her. He was pissed. His eyes were red and he was growling. Kagome screamed and held Rin tightly. Rin was hugging to Kagome tightly to her. Sesshoumaru was not going to pry them apart. He had no time. Inuyasha was running at him ready to kill him. So Sesshoumaru just picked both of them up and started to fly off. But before he could get far Shippo jumped onto Kagome leg. They all flew off.  
"Damn him!" Inuyasha yelled trying to sniff them out. It had been an hour ago that Sesshoumaru took off with Kagome, Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha was worried. He didn't know what was going on there. He franticly trying to find them. "Damn him to hell!" Inuyasha yelled again falling to his knees. He punched the ground.  
Over in Sesshoumarus western castle Kagome, Rin and Shippo sat in a cornor hugging and staying together. Rin and Shippo sat on Kagome's lap. Kagome stayed up aginst the cornor. Rin was now calling Kagome 'Mommy'Because Kagome cared for her like a mother would have. Shippo hugged his mother.[Remember Kagome is like his new mother. Kagome hugged him back and pulled him and Rin close to her. "We have to search for a way out you two." Kagome whispered to them. They nodded. They looked around the room they were in. They were in the Library. They only found a balcony. They were two stories up. So jumping was out of the question.  
"Mama how are we going to get out?" Rin asked.

Sorry for the belated second chap. Comp crashed and well this is all I can find of Battle of loves.. Just because my friend saved it on hers when I asked her to read it. Well I made more Stoies! Chech them all out! 


End file.
